Too Close to the Truth
by Story Unfolding
Summary: What happens when Serena and Darien are choosen to play parts in a movie, a movie about their alter ego's? R/R to find out! Will they change the future, but more importantly-will they finish the past?
1. An Offer

"You!" she glared at him as she placed her delicate hands on her waist, "You moron!"  
  
"Me? You're the one who kicked this shoe at my head! I believe you would be the moron in this situation."  
  
"Well I think that you must have gotten a concussion because your thinking is out of line!"  
  
"I'm out of line? You should be apologizing to me for kicking your little shoe at my head and then letting it hit me with out warning."  
  
"As if! Now give me back my shoe!"  
  
"I don't think so meatball head. Why would I give it back to you when you're just going to throw it or kick it at me once again? Besides, what if you deck some elderly lady or man crossing the street? Seriously Meatball head, I am doing you a favor by not giving you back your shoe."  
  
"No you're not! Give it here jerk face!"  
  
"Not until you apologize!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Then you'll never get your shoe back! See ya around Meatball head!" He started walking away from her towards the counter with her shoe in hand. The girl limped after him in her one sock and her one black shoe. He casually sat at the stool and smiled at his friend.  
  
"Darien," his friend started, "you better give her back her shoe."  
  
"Ah," he paused and smiled as he placed it on the counter as if to display it proudly, "I will when she apologizes for what she has done to me."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Yes Meatball head?" Darien asked coyly as he turned to face her flushed face. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her red features.  
  
"You know what I'm here for." She tapped her socked foot trying to look impatient but since no sound came out she quickly switched to her shoed foot.  
  
Suddenly the arcade was filled with laughter as he watched her antics. She glared daggers at him as he turned back towards Andrew to order a cup of coffee. Swiftly she sat on the stool next to him.  
  
"Eh Serena? You want anything?" Andrew asked with a winning smile.  
  
"Sure, a triple scoop hot fudge caramel whipped cream brownie sundae please." Andrew's eyes leaped out of their sockets when they heard her order.  
  
"Is that," his voice choked and he smiled weakly at her, "All?"  
  
"Hmm," Serena paused and smiled viciously, "I will have Jerk face here pay for it since he has taken my shoe, so I'll add a plate of fries and a double cheeseburger with the works too."  
  
"There is no way that I am paying for all of that!" Darien exclaimed as he turned to face her.  
  
"Well unless you don't give me back my shoe," she let her voice fade off as she smiled sweetly at Andrew.  
  
"Fine. Take your stupid shoe back."  
  
"A ha! Andrew cancel the burger and fries please."  
  
"Sure thing Serena."  
  
"What? You weren't really going to eat all that food? Why I ought!"  
  
"Excuse me?" A female voice interrupted the argument as she waved slowly at them. "My name is Deborah Walker and I just have to say that you two are perfect!"  
  
"Would you stay out of this?" Darien and Serena both hollered as they turned to face the petite woman in a navy blue business suit. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a simple bun at the nape of her neck. In her hand she held a leather briefcase but her eyes smiled wildly at the two of them.  
  
"No you don't understand I love your argument! It's s fascinating to watch and well I'm just speechless at the fire that cackles between the two of you." She delicately placed her hand on Darien's arm and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Huh?" Serena questioned, as she looked the lady up and down. Serena noticed with evil eyes that the woman had placed her hand on Darien's tense arm.  
  
"For one I'm with her," Darien jerked his thumb to point it in Serena's direction.  
  
"Oh I should have better explained myself. As I said earlier my name is Deborah Walker and I work at Main Stream Studios. I'm a talent scout there and I came to this arcade hoping to find young people who could become stars! I definitely believe that you two have got what it takes!"  
  
"Well I'm not interested." Darien muttered darkly as he turned towards his cup of coffee. He tried to pull his arm out from under her grasp but stopped when he felt her nails dig in a little sharper.  
  
"You think I can be a star?" Serena asked in disbelief.  
  
"Here's your sundae Serena." Andrew replied as he placed it on the counter with a long spoon. Serena immediately reached for it to inhale as she normally does. Unfortunately for her a strong small hand decorated with rings pulled it away from her.  
  
"I think not if you continue to eat like that." Deborah turned and glanced for someone in the arcade.  
  
"You there! Yes you come here." She called out to a medium sized guy in grungy jeans and a raggedy old T-shirt. "This is for you. Eat it all up because it's my treat! Enjoy!"  
  
"But I'm allergic to chocolate." He started to mumble.  
  
"Enjoy it anyway!" she turned back to Serena with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Hey! That was my sundae you just gave away!" Serena cried indignantly as she glared at the woman who dare interrupt her precious food time.  
  
"Look," she paused and glanced at her elegant wristwatch, "There will be time for food later. We need to discuss your future." She placed the briefcase onto the laminate counter and sat swiftly down on the stool next to Serena. "Your name is Selena right?"  
  
"It's Serena."  
  
"Whatever, Selena I work for Main Stream Studio's and I've been looking for someone like you to play a part in the newest movie."  
  
"That's such bull!" Darien exclaimed as he turned to glare at the woman. "No one ever goes out scouting and choosing people randomly off the street. Serena I think you should kindly ignore this lady and wish her on her way."  
  
"Darien, I don't believe I asked for your input on this issue!"  
  
"Serena will you just take my word on it for once. I don't trust this lady!" Darien hollered as he turned her stool to face his. The woman scowled at him and she dug her red nails a little further into his skin.  
  
"What?" Serena asked slowly. Deborah smiled at him and winked as if to taunt him in saying 'I always get what I want.'  
  
"I just don't trust her because the movie studio's just don't send out scouts like that." Truth be told, the minute the woman had entered the scene and rested her hand on his arm had given him a creepy feeling. The same feeling he got whenever he knew Sailor Moon was in danger just this time it didn't feel as pronounced. Then when he tried to remove it she looked ready to kill with her woody brown eyes. Again he got that eerie feeling when she dug her nails in a little bit more as he tried to sway Serena away from this lady's proposition.  
  
"And how would you know about movie studio's Darien?" Serena glared at him for ruining her chances.  
  
"I intern at one. In the past year that I've been working there I've never, and I mean never, seen a talent person go out looking for 'fresh new faces.'" He mocked with a zealous grin at the woman that clearly stated 'I won this one!'  
  
"Oh. You may have a point." She started but was cut off as the woman grabbed Serena's stool and spun her around to look at her.  
  
"No! He may have had a point! Had being the key word here. It's the truth in the past studio's never sent out people like myself to find new talent," she scoffed and then continued, "Nowadays though we can't seem to find enough fresh faces and since I had heard of this local hangout for young teens I decided to check it out. I guess it's my lucky day then because I've found you and you." With that she stood up and walked past Serena to glare at Darien.  
  
"Now young man you should show your elders some more respect. Ever since I've come over to talk to the two of you, you have been all protective of her and stuck your nose up in the air. Now honestly is there something you're not telling me, well more importantly how you feel for this girl? Then again, that's not my problem or my business. I'm strictly here to find new people for out upcoming movie and I think you two would fit the parts perfectly. Now why won't you two come down to the studio with me for a general audition? And it all goes well you will both have contracts," she smiled and then quickly added, "With your parent's consent of course. So what do you say to that? My bosses might even not like you two so you have nothing to lose."  
  
"Look lady I've tried modeling under a contract and I hated it so I have no intention of signing my soul, time, and body to you!" Darien abruptly stood up leaving half of his coffee untouched.  
  
"I think not young man. You will be at the studio for the audition along with this young girl right here beside me. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes you have. You have made it crystal clear that I want absolutely nothing to do with you or your studio." With that Darien turned and walked out the door of the arcade with Serena in shock watching him.  
  
"Mark my words Selena but Darien will be there tomorrow." The woman spoke icily.  
  
"I highly doubt that ma'am because Darien is a very stubborn person." Andrew cut in. Serena shook her head in silent agreement.  
  
"No, I'm sure of it, Selena be at the studio at noon," she paused and smiled, "for you audition and don't be late."  
  
"Well to be honest with you Deborah I have my doubts. I've never seen Darien so uptight and I'm a little concerned so I'm not sure if I'm the girl you're looking for. I'm sorry to disappoint you." Serena mumbled as she walked out of the arcade slowly.  
  
"They'll be there Andrew, if it's the last thing they do." Deborah hissed as she grabbed her briefcase and stormed out of the arcade with her heels clicking furiously all the way.  
  
Well this was something I just felt like typing and I know exactly where I want to go with it! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review or drop a comment telling me what you think or who this random woman is. Since I didn't mention it earlier-Sailor Moon does not belong to me and that's the only place I'm gonna say it, other than that this story, original characters, and this plot line do belong to me in some way. Hope you enjoyed it because there will be more out soon with summer just around the corner!  
  
Frozen Fire 


	2. The Movie

Serena looked up at the grand sign above her head that in clear script writing said, "Main Stream Studio's." She gulped slowly and entered the tall building in the center of town. The large glass doors slammed shut behind her and she gave a slight yelp at the sight before her. People were bustling about with stacks of papers and books and she felt slightly overwhelmed by the large yet beautiful atmosphere.  
  
Twisting her head to get a clear sense of direction she saw a tiny booth with the words, "Information," in bold print. Serena walked over and stood in the line behind the older frustrated man.  
  
"What do you mean the script isn't ready? I need to take this to production by five o'clock for an airing this evening! I can't delay production any longer! Tell the scriptwriters that if it isn't on my desk in the next half hour they are all fired! I'll be in my office, page me when the script is done." He turned around and crashed into Serena.  
  
"My apologies Miss we just seem to be having some difficulties around here today. I hope you have better luck than I did." He stormed off and caught a nearby elevator.  
  
"Can I help you?" the sultry looking woman asked lazily from inside her glass booth.  
  
"Uh well I was asked to come in today and audition for a part but I have no clue where to go and your booth said information so I'm here but it seems this isn't the right information place for me, so if you could tell me where to go I would really really appreciate it!" Serena stopped her tirade and breathed. She raised her blue eyes to the receptionist's brown ones and smiled hopefully.  
  
"No you've come to the right place. That man just came down to see me and my assets. Do you know the name of the piece you are auditioning for? The part? The producer or director?" With each question Serena shook her head no and sighed in defeat. "What about the casting director, a talent scout or anything? Do you even know if its today you're supposed to be here?"  
  
"Well yes today is the auditions and she said anytime so here I am. As for the talent scout her name was," Serena paused thoughtfully and then finished, "Deborah Walker? I'm pretty sure that was her name. So can you tell me where to go from here?"  
  
"Oh! Deborah is the casting director for teen movies that are in formulation for production. The audition you're looking for is on the twenty-second floor in the private rooms and the one studio room. Just take that elevator up to the floor and Blaine can help you out from there. Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks!" Serena called as she walked over to the elevators. Mindlessly she pushed the button upwards and stepped in once she heard the ding. Reaching out she punched in her floor number and waited patiently as the elevator climbed higher and higher. The bell rang once again and Serena stepped out once the door opened.  
  
Her blue eyes opened wide with shock at the number of people waiting in lines on the floor. There were many buxom beauties and blondes all decked in revealing clothing. Serena looked down at her own denim skirt and blouse and felt somewhat out of place. Cautiously she pushed through the crowds and approached the large wooden counter with a smiling male sitting behind it with ease. His eyes raked over her body appreciatively and she flushed under his gaze.  
  
"You here to audition for the lead?" the blonde man smiled and his green eyes sparkled at her, Serena felt great attraction for him instantly.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Ah, well just sign this document and give me your name so I can give you a number which the directors will watch. Now I assume you've done this all before so I don't have to do the whole spiel do I? Right well your name?"  
  
"Oh, um," Serena brushed a piece of long blonde hair from her face, "I've never done anything like this before but my name is Serena Tsukino."  
  
"You're Serena? Well Ms. Walker was mighty impressed when she met you and that other guy. She actually has been waiting for your appearance all day. Let me just page her to let her know that you are here." He picked up the phone and punched a few buttons. Speaking softly so Serena couldn't hear he smiled at her warmly and then hung up the phone. " I imagine we will be seeing a lot of each other Serena. I'm Blaine and you and I will get to know each other quite well." His voice dropped and Serena blushed with his simple innuendoes.  
  
"Blaine," Deborah's voice cut through the crowd and everyone turned and stared at the woman with the commanding voice, "You get to flirt with her and screw after we're done filming. For now finish learning your lines and taking the registrations."  
  
"Serena come here quickly for we have much to do and little time to do it in." She ushered Serena towards her and then walked to the front of the line. All of the girls glared with jealousy at the petite blonde who had somehow caught the caster's attention. "Excuse us ladies, you'll all get your turn." She swiped her key in the door and the door opened revealing a large studio room.  
  
"Serena I'm so glad that you came today to our auditions. I never got to tell you what the movie that you'll be starring in as about. So here goes a brief summary. You know our town's wonderful superheroes? Well everyone is fascinated with them so our industry is capitalizing on it before anyone else can. Now where do you fit in? We didn't just want to show Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask all the time. We think they have real identities and live among us and we want to show their interaction as people too. Well you look a lot like Sailor Moon Serena, and I mean a lot, it's almost a spitting image. Your character seems to be like hers too, defiant, pretty, smart, but afraid of being the true warrior. All in all you were the perfect choice so we decided, namely I, decided to cast you right away. You got the part of Sailor Moon and her real persona. Now as to who your dashing savior is going to be played by, that young man from yesterday Darien, fit the part we created perfectly. If he shows up he has the part of Tuxedo Mask already and you two will be the newest stars to his the big screens. So what do you say?"  
  
Serena's mind was whirling and she struggled to find words to describe her thoughts accurately. "You know Darien and I hate each other right? I mean we always fight! We can't act all flirty as the two superheroes. Besides Darien is nothing like the real Tuxedo Mask. He isn't romantic or sweet or strong and brave, he's nothing like it all!"  
  
"Well we shall see. He has to show up first but while we have some free time meet the rest of the cast." She pointed at four girls and a bunch of fun looking guys and then one really uptight girl. "They all know what part you got and they've been dying to meet you so go on over while I get your contract ready."  
  
Darien looked at the building with disdain. He couldn't believe he was actually going to make sure that Serena was all right. Then again if he did catch the part he could pay some of those college fees off and be able to quit his second job which meant more study time. He walked through the doors with an air of confidence from his modeling days and went to the elevator after reading the large sign that indicated the auditions were upstairs.  
  
Pushing the correct button he awaited his arrival and patiently looked at his watch. All he was here to do was to see what the movie was going to be, how well it would pay, and then find Serena and get her out of the hell hole. He stepped out of the elevator and walked to the desk with the blonde arrogant man smirking at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" The blonde man's eyes drifted to a flirty and scantily clad young girl with long blonde locks and a curvaceous figure.  
  
Darien cleared his throat in annoyance, "Yes what can you tell me about the movie?"  
  
"Eh its about our cities Superheroes and their lives while they aren't fighting crime. You know you might have a shot, you really look like that guy what's his name?" The blonde scratched his head and smiled, "Tuxedo Mask! Yeah well you would get the part but they already found this guy and now they're waiting for him to show up. Its worth trying out for a minor part though so what's your name so can give you a number?"  
  
"Uh you know as interesting as the movie sounds," Darien frowned, "I don't think its for me." 'It hits a little to close to home in all truth,' he thought as he started to walk away.  
  
"Hey wait! You really have got a shot since that guy doesn't seem to want to show up anytime soon. Seriously you can always turn down the part if it goes well. So I'll ask again what's your name?"  
  
"Darien, Darien Shields." Darien raked a hand carelessly through his hair. All the young ladies started to eye him appreciatively and he sighed, what mess had he gotten into now?  
  
"Dude! It's you! You're the one they have been waiting for! Wow they weren't joking when they said you looked alike. All you have to do is walk through the large doors at the end of the hall and you can talk to the casting director.  
  
"Uh thanks I think," Darien mumbled as he walked down the corridor and towards the large doors and past the giggling girls. Lifting his hand, he knocked softly on the door and waited for it to be open. The door opened a crack and then suddenly a hand reached in and pulled him through by his shirt.  
  
"Darien! You came to our audition! I'm so glad that you both decided to come here today. Well I have to say that when I met you two yesterday I knew you were perfect for the roles and that I casted you both on the spot. All you had to do was show up and you did so the parts are yours!" Deborah smiled as she lead him into the large room with people milling about and reading scripts. "This is for you," she shoved a large white book with black print on it scrolled across the top then she walked to Serena who was sitting nervously on the large leather sofa and handed her an identical one, "and this one's your copy of the script."  
  
She sat down in the office chair with her own copy and then motioned for Darien to sit next to Serena. He blushed before following her intimidating gaze and took his seat. Clearing her throat all the people in the room turned to look at her and then quickly came and found seats around the threesome.  
  
"Everybody," Deborah paused and smiled widely at the crowd, "I'd like you to meet Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." The crowd clapped and Serena and Darien immediately blushed at the attention being paid to them. "Now, I'd like to do a little read through of the script and just talk a little about the direction of our movie here before we leave today so get comfortable."  
  
Gesturing wildly with her hands, her eyes sparkling, Deborah began to describe the detailed plots that would intermingle throughout the movie. After that they then read through the script, which lead to some very embarrassing lines on both Serena and Darien's parts. At the end of it all though Deborah clapped her hands and dismissed everyone aside from the two leads.  
  
As the door shut with the final actor leaving Deborah turned and faced the two seated on the couch with a serious look. "I don't know, no, I don't care what your past is or has been. I care about producing this movie with the director and raking in lots of profits based on the stories of our town superheroes. You two belong to me now," she held up two white contracts with signatures, "anything I say goes. Do you understand?"  
  
Darien looked up alarmed at the white sheet in his hand with name scrolled across the bottom on the line. "I never signed your contract. I never even agreed to be apart of this so how on earth do you go about falsifying my name on that document?" He stood up and looked at Deborah menacingly.  
  
"I looked up your background Darien and I know you are having some tough times right now paying for college and your car and your apartment all by yourself and your job in the office won't cut the slack. You have to take this job if you want to continue with your life. Got it?"  
  
Darien numbly nodded and sat back down on the sofa. Serena looked over at him questioningly. 'How come he has to pay for all that himself?' she wondered but dismissed the thought at seeing the harshness and acceptance in his eyes. "Ms. Walker, I would really like to discuss this with my family first, as would Darien I'm sure." She looked over to her colleague and noted how he grimaced when she mentioned his parents. "Please give me some time to think about this big commitment."  
  
"Selena," you signed the document already. It's not your fault if you didn't think to take it home and read it over first. Now I'm sorry if you have regrets about your decision but that's not my problem."  
  
Walking to the far desk she opened her briefcase and placed the documents inside before slamming it shut and locking it. She looked up with her calmer eyes and smiled warmly, "I'm afraid I was a little brash. This movie means everything to me and I need to do everything in my power to make sure it happens. I'm sure you understand and can have a little sympathy for the position I'm in here?" She got no response and picked up her briefcase and walked past the two still seated beside each other.  
  
She turned the door handle to leave when she remembered one last thing, "You two better put your past behind you because you have some interesting scenes to perform coming up. Read the scripts and learn your lines, practice together just reading whenever you can. Our next official meeting is in two weeks. I expect you to both know your first four scenes line for line by then. Ciao darlings!" With a wave of her hand the door slammed and Serena jumped.  
  
Serena fiddled her hands in her lap until she felt a comforting hand stop them and hold them in his own. "Hey, we can do this if we stick together. I'll help you if you help me?" He smiled at her and her eyes locked gazes with his.  
  
"Darien I know we can do it if we just try to get along. I know getting along won't be easy because we don't like each other but I can pretend that you are the guy in the script I think without any major difficulties."  
  
"I know I can see you as the Sailor Moon that saves our city. I also know that we can get along and that I don't and never will hate you. If you have any problems let me know, and I'm sorry for calling you meatball head all this time. It was just fun getting you riled up over a little nickname." He pushed himself up off the couch and offered his hand to her in a friendly gesture. "Friends?"  
  
"But of course." She slipped her tiny hand into his and he hauled her up to a standing position. She tripped on the edge of the coffee table and landed with her face directly in his chest. Blushing like mad she pushed away and tried to leave the warm and protective arms he held around her to support her.  
  
"We have to get used to being close to each other Serena." He shifted his hold and she was forced to turn her head and rest it on his chest. She could hear and feel the faint beating of his heart through his sweater and she smiled. He was so warm and strong, she could easily get used to this. She felt him stroke her back and begin to play with her golden strands of hair and smiled.  
  
"You ready to go now?" He asked suddenly pulling away from the embrace.  
  
"Yeah I think so." She glanced down at the couch and grabbed her purse and script, "Don't want to forget this if I'm supposed to memorize lines." She smiled and handed him his as well. "You know Darien I really am going to have a hard time learning all these lines and keeping up with my studies."  
  
"What studies?" he teased lightly as he guided her towards the door.  
  
"Meanie," she poked him in the arm and blushed as she realized he had well- developed muscles under his sweater. "I'm serious! I have a hard enough time trying to get schoolwork done with everything else I do and now I have to add this stuff too? How am I gonna do it all and still get my beauty rest?" She demanded as she stamped her foot and placed her hands on her waist.  
  
"Serena," Darien coaxed as he smiled softly at her, "If I have to help you study for school and learn your lines that fine with me. We'll just set a time to meet each day at my apartment when you and I can do studies and then practice and learn lines for a while. Okay? You can do it! I have faith in you," he paused and then stroked her cheek softly with his finger, "Sailor Moon."  
  
Serena amused threw herself into his arms and whispered, "Oh Tuxedo Mask! You saved me again!" She smiled as she hugged him tightly. Darien on the other hand felt a tiny tug of recognizance at her simple words and actions. It was so similar to the times Sailor Moon had buried herself into his arms and said those same lines time and time again.  
  
"Alright enough play time." He couldn't help but miss the tiny blonde's warmth in his arms and the feel of her pressed against him. "I've got to get going now to my other job but give me a call to set up our first 'date!'" Whipping out a pen he scribbled his phone number on her hand and smiled. Raising the hand to his lips he placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles, "For practice my lady."  
  
Serena blushed before taking her hand from his gentle grasp and mocking a curtsy. "Thank you," she stammered out as he looked at her with a tiny smile.  
  
"See you around Meatball head and don't forget to call me about a time when we can get together!" He threw a quick wave over his shoulder and walked out the doors.  
  
Serena leaned against the doors and smiled. 'This is gonna be so much fun!' she thought as she silently screamed in her head and jumped up and down in excitement. Regaining her composure she walked through the doors with a confidence she had never felt before this moment and smiled to all the people still standing in line, the smile never left her face on her way home.  
  
That's it for now folks! I hope you enjoyed this segment and I'm sorry for the long delay in updating but I've been busy and had a huge case of writer's block. I'm back though and I hope to post more of this story and my other's one soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look out for more to come soon!  
  
Frozen Fire 


	3. Sick?

"Oh Tuxie, what would I do with out you? Oh please is more like. Give me a break for nothing in this script is anything like my real interactions with Sailor Moon." Darien pinched the bridge of his nose and removed the wire rim glasses to rest his tired eyes. He placed the script on the coffee table and took a gander at the VCR clock, 'Midnight already?' he silently asked himself. He pushed up from the dark blue couch and walked to the lamp, flicking it off his room was emerged in darkness. Walking into his room he set his alarm clock for five thirty and fell into bed with a prayer that no youma would attack this evening. His prayers went unanswered.

"Mercury what do we need to do to kill it?" Mars screeched as she avoided a razor sharp knife headed for her abdomen. The knife embedded itself into the tree just a foot to her left, "And where the hell is Sailor Moon?" she screamed into the night as she watched Jupiter let a Thunder Clash strike the youma.

"It's a human and he draws his powers from being the famous culinary chef Devin Blundell. That explains the knives and the white clothes." She mumbled as she studied her little palm computer.

Venus shrieked as she noticed Mercury's absent mindedness towards the impending knife. Mercury looked up and cursed before rolling out of the way, her palm computer falling to the ground. "Thanks." She cried before releasing a wave of fog on the scene.

Suddenly a loud clatter sounded from the entrance of the restaurant. "Ow!" A high pitched female squealed as more ruckus was heard.

"It's about time Sailor Moon!" Mars cried, "Flame Surround!" fire scorched the kitchen and Sailor Moon shrieked in reply.

"Hey Pyro watch it! How do we kill it?" she mumbled as she crept through the fog and bumped into something warm. That thing wrapped two arms around her waist and held her up in the air. She felt a feeling of cold and fear travel up her spine when she noticed she was glowing.

Sailor Moon started screaming as the youma began to drain her energy, "Let me go you big buffoon! Release me," her voice started to fade as the youma continued to drain her energy.

"More! More!" it screamed. Sailor Moon started turning blue from her lack of energy and the youma in a fit of rage threw her across the restaurant towards the large glass windows.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter's voice resonated through the debris filled room. She started running towards the front to try and catch her best friend when a tall man cloaked in a black tuxedo caught her in his arms.

"I got her, focus on the fight scouts and I'll revive her so she can destroy the youma." He commanded as he knelt down and rested her head in his lap. "Sailor Moon can you hear me?" he whispered softly stroking her face. "Come on Sailor Moon, the others need your help to destroy this thing, wake up." He brushed his hand over her head and felt the cool temperature of those who had their energy drained. "Damn," he swore softly and then removed his white gloves.

Glancing around himself he noted the scouts were preoccupied with destroying the latest youma from the Negaverse and would pay no attention to him. He rubbed his hands together before placing them on the sides of her forehead with the fingers over the tiara and laced into her golden silk hair. "I hope this works," muttering he closed his eyes in concentration and called his power to help revive her.

He felt a tugging at his head and heart and he knew he had successfully given her enough to wake up but not nearly enough to be healed, so he continued to transfer his energy to her. His eyes pinched shut even tighter as he felt the need to stop grow larger inside of him but he paid no attention to it and focused on healing her. Her tiara faded under the brilliant gold light resonating from his hands and bathed her in warmth. A gold crescent moon glimmered in the center of her forehead where the tiara once covered.

Suddenly Venus let out a wild scream as a knife missed her by mere centimeters. He lost his concentration and slumped over Sailor Moon as his breath grew shaky and hands started to shake. Sailor Moon's eyes opened and fluttered a few times revealing dark blue silver eyes with a rested gleam. She looked at her savior in wonderment as he looked at her with awe.

"Yes?" she stuttered softly as she brought her hands up to her forehead where she felt extreme warmth and comfort.

"You're all better now," he watched amazed as the beautiful gold crescent faded and the tiara replaced it, "I believe your friends need some help." He finished softly as he helped her to a seated position.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask. Are you alright? You look a little pale?" she gazed into his deep blue eyes and smiled warmly.

"I'll be fine, go help your friends get rid of this thing." He finished strongly and got to his feet and then helped pull her up beside him. She stumbled into his arms not expecting him to pull her up so quickly. Automatically his arms wrapped around her tiny frame and he smiled down at her but with her face buried in his chest she failed to notice it.

She could hear the steady beat of his heart through the thin fabric of his silk dress shirt and she blushed. She had never been this close to anyone before, besides Darien but he didn't count since she did not have a crush on him. She loved being in Tuxedo Mask's arms since she felt so protected. She felt him shiver slightly and looked up only to bump his chin.

"I'm going to go help my friends but please don't leave yet." She whispered as she pulled away from his arms.

"I'll be there if you need me." He replied and then gestured for her to go into the battle.

Sailor Moon walked confidently towards the youma and aimed her wand at it with determination blazing in her blue eyes. "No one takes my energy and gets away with it! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" She took a deep breath and grinned, "Moon Healing Activation!" White and pink light emitted from her wand and bathed the youma in its healing power of light.

Tuxedo Mask smiled seeing there was no more imminent danger. She rushed forward as the scouts surrounded the chef and lowered him to the ground carefully. "You stayed like I asked."

"But of course I did." He smiled at her petite frame and then turned from her towards the doorway to leave. "I must go though, that little energy transfer has made me a little tired so I am going to retire for the evening. Adieu," he whispered as he tossed the expectant Sailor Moon a rose, "Sailor Moon."

"Wait!" She cried rushing up to him with the rose clutched in her hand, "Thank you for everything." She smiled and pulled on his tuxedo jacket's lapels and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good night." She blushed and released his jacket from her hold and fingered the rose with her gloved hand.

"Think nothing of it. Till we meet again Sailor Moon." He called as he left the restaurant with his cape swishing behind him. She sighed softly and then looked to the scouts whom had gathered around her.

"Guys," she whispered a red blush blossoming in her cheeks, "I think I'm in love." The scouts burst into laughter and then proceeded to walk out of the restaurants before the chef woke up. They went their separate ways and soon all were asleep in their beds, all except for one.

Serena sat on her bed with the rose lying on her nightstand beside her. "Why can't you be real?" she mumbled as she started to drift into dreamland with images of the masked man filling her head.

Darien woke and had large bags underneath his eyes. He was so tried from giving her his energy and getting such little sleep after that. He had tried showering to make him more alert but it didn't seem to help at all. Finally he had conceded to forego his ritual of running ten miles every morning and crashed back into his warm bed for another hour and a half of sleep before he would officially get up for his morning classes.

Serena woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. She woke up before her alarm and smiled at her parents and brothers shocked faces. She actually had time to sit down to a nice breakfast with her family and walk at a leisurely pace to school. Stopping at the corner to cross the street she spied Darien walking towards her practically dragging his feet. She smiled viciously at this rare once and a lifetime opportunity.

"Hey Darien! You tired?" she cried out in jest. He looked up startled and she felt a twinge of worry pull at her heart, his face was pale and he looked utterly exhausted. "You okay?" she asked slowly as he came to a stand still beside her.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired today. I had a long night and did some things I don't normally do." He smiled softly, the smile never reaching his eyes.

"Well feel better and do you want to meet up later or do you want to nap?"

"As nice as a nap would seem I don't have time for it. What time are you done with classes if you don't get detention?"

"Hey!" she mocked as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the older man before her. He chuckled and then patted her on the shoulder. Suddenly a bolt of power surged through his hand to his body and he let her go immediately. He shook his head slowly and was suddenly aware that he did not feel nearly as tired as before. "Besides, if Ms. Haruna gives me detention I will get out at three thirty so is four good for you? Where do you want to meet up to study lines?"

"What were you saying?" he asked slowly.

"Geesh, you are tired. I asked if you wanted to work on lines this afternoon at four. I also asked where, so what do you think?" she asked as she heard the chiming of the clock in the distance. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late now! Bye Darien! See you later!" she called over her shoulder as she raced down the streets to school.

Darien smiled faintly at the girl racing away from his tired form, "Bye," he called softly. He looked at his own watch and counted the hours till he would see her again. Only eight hours of torture until he could see her again. He silently prayed that no youma would attack before then, he would be of no use to the scouts with his own energy drained. That thought led him to thinking of the strange jolt of energy from Serena. 'Is this a new power' he wondered as he looked at his hands in awe, before he could only transmit or give it but now it seemed he could take it as well. He would have to be extremely careful when touching people in the future if the occasion should arise. Slowly he started walking towards his own classes feeling tired as ever and with a heavy heart.

Serena jumped for joy as the last bell rang and she had escaped school without a detention form her dreaded teacher Ms. Haruna. She smiled at Molly, Ami, and Lita before grabbing her backpack and making a beeline towards freedom.

"Serena Tsukino," Ms. Haruna's voice commanded stopping the girl in her tracks.

Serena turned slowly and looked at the teacher with wide innocent eyes. "Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" A few of her classmates snickered at her bewildered expression.

Serena racked her brain for anything she had done over the school day. Cautiously she shook her head no since she could not come up with any reasons as to why she should stay. "I can't think of anything Ms. Haruna," she said earnestly.

"Well then, you can march your self back to your desk and have a seat since you don't remember." Serena started to protest but Ms. Haruna shook her head in dismay and frowned. Suddenly she smiled before turning to Serena's friends, "She has to finish her detention from the other day since I know Mrs. Dunmore let her out early the other day. She will see you all later in about twenty minutes. See you tomorrow girls." Ms. Haruna had walked towards the bunch and ushered them out. She closed the door with a click and about faced to see a miserable Serena seated before her.

Serena sighed, this ruined any chances she had of looking over her script or getting to see Darien before their meeting. She looked up hesitantly at Ms. Haruna who walked towards her and sat down.

"Out with it." Ms. Haruna commanded.

"With what?" Serena asked snapping her head up and looking into her teachers menacing eyes.

Ms. Haruna looked at her with curiosity, "What's got you so exuberant and energetic today? You seem different in many ways, why the change?"

Serena smiled tentatively, in her heart and mind she knew the reason was because Tuxedo Mask had helped her out last night. Plus she realized she was in love with him, but what to tell her teacher was another story. "Nothing Ms. Haruna, I've just been distracted with life lately."

"How so? Is something going on at home or with your friends? A boy possibly?" Ms. Haruna raised an eyebrow and smiled as she witnessed Serena's blushing face. "A boy," she paused, "Tell me about him."

Serena sighed, "He could never like me the way I like him, well last nights actions may have changed that..." her voice trailed off and she got a faraway look in her eye. Ms. Haruna cleared her throat and Serena giggled a little before finally continuing. "He's handsome, smart, athletic, charming, selfless, an all around amazing guy who I am completely gone on. I can't concentrate on anything else!" she buried her head in her hands and Ms. Haruna smiled kindly.

She rested a hand on her student's back and tapped lightly, "I know what you mean. Don't worry about it, you never know what will happen in the future. But please," she smiled as a friend who was counseling, not as a teacher or authorities figure, "Do try to focus a little while on school work. Maybe he can tutor you," she winked and then stood up. "You're free to go Serena just promise me you'll work on it, okay?"

Serena nodded and smiled warmly before standing and impulsively hugging her teacher. "Thanks Ms. Haruna and I will try! I promise!" She released the startled woman and skipped away with nothing more.

She looked at the door with apprehension, it was plain and unwelcoming but it was her destination. She knocked twice and waited patiently for the answer. After a minute or so with no answer she knocked again, feeling slightly concerned. "Darien?" she called. She reached for the door handle and found it to be unlocked. Turning the handle she stepped into the quiet apartment.

"Darien? You in here?" she whispered as she removed her shoes and shut the door behind her. Walking into the spotless apartment she frowned as she noticed the script open with a highlighter keeping it open. He had been highlighting his lines obviously, something she had yet to do she realized. "Darien? I'm a little creeped out here! Where are you?"

She walked down a dark hallway and pushed open the door at the end. Darien was sprawled on the bed, shirtless, and sleeping peacefully. He was pale, but some of his color had returned from when she had first seen him this morning. He was adorable and she couldn't help but blush and smile at the cute sight.

Suddenly his whole body lit up with a faint gold light and it flared for a few moments. Her mouth widened in shock but as soon as it came it was gone, but now Darien was his normal color and he looked well rested. He rolled over and clutched the pillow in his hand tightly. He seemed to be struggling for he started to toss and turn slightly.

"Darien?" she whispered as she took a few steps closer to the bed.

"Serenity." He mumbled into the pillow and her mouth dropped open in shock.


End file.
